CoCHungergames Wiki
'Welcome to the CoCHungergames Wiki' Clash of clans - Hunger Games Clan Info & Rules. 'Hunger Games Clan Rules and Regulations - MUST READ TO JOIN / STAY' Welcome to the Hunger Games Wikia Page - the clan tag is #80GJ28L9 Hunger Games is a clan that looks to help players develop strong war strategies , and Max their TownHall. This is an anti Pusher clan, we do not tolerate players who push townhalls. were looking for dedicated , loyal players who will be here war after war. Getting 2-3 stars per attack. Let's start with the basic rules And expectations of the clan. Requirements include -''' TH6 + Active daily making improvements to your layout 400+ donations per week must communicate in chat / before and during war. must use clash caller maturity is a must. Immature players will not be tolerated . 'Clan war strategy -' Must only use one attack per 12 hours. Always save your second attack Always lure enemy clan castle ( unless otherwise instructed ) Always bring a full spell factory Always bring 100% full army camps Always bring a full set of strong Clan Castle Troops. DO NOT DONATE DURING WAR UNLESS YOU HAVE THE PROPER UNITS REQUESTED " if I ask for lvl 3+ hogs and get lvl one hogs then this will be breaking the rules," 'How we can help you to develop '- Attack strategies Defense layouts High level donations Hog , GOWIPE , Dragon attack strategies Farm layouts Etc. '''MAJOR Requirement UPON READING RULES - MOST IMPORTANT PART MUST READ So that we know you have read and agreed to these rules , we will require you to post in the clash of clans chat / PM one of the Leaders / Co-Leaders with your in game name for clash and the following phrase. "' ''may the odds be ever in your favor "' '''MAJOR Requirement UPON READING RULES - MOST IMPORTANT PART MUST READ' Once you have joined the clan , and have read these terms please register to our Forum Page @ http://hungergamescoc.freeforums.net ♙ ♙ . ♙ What is Clash Caller and how to use it ? Clash Caller is a website based app that allows the clan to better strategise Attacks during war. What's the point of calling your attack? The whole reason for using clash caller is so that multiple players don't prepare to attack the same base ( wasting their elixir or time on units ) as each base you may use a different strategy . For example , say I want to dragon someone. But someone takes my attack. Now I will have to either find a base I can dragon , or waste my dragons and build a new army camp . By using clash caller we avoid all confusion on who will be assigned which target. Well How do I use Clash Caller?? It's simple. Every war you will receive a clan message in your mail " via clash of clans inbox " it will say something to the extent of this " clan war prep has begun please enter this code at clashcaller.com " jeddq" Once you have your code, follow these simple instructions . 1. Enter the URL www.clashcaller.com 2. Press " Join war " 3. Enter the code provided 4. You will now see a list of the enemy clans players. From here you will need to go back to your clash of clans game, and scout out the enemy bases that are within +2/-2 of your current spot in the clan war. 5. Once you've scouted your target return to the clashcaller website and press the green + mark next to the name you'd like to attack, 6. Simply enter your clash of clans username and press " OK " Now that you have called your attack their is also a little chat icon on the left hand side, if you need or want to seek advice on your attack please just leave a short detailed message on the information your seeking. For example, should I bring hogs or dragons ? Or what should I bring to kill this base ? Or what spells should I bring for dragons ? Etc. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:What is Clash Caller and how do I use it ???